Somewhere
by MrsKookoobananas
Summary: Puckleberry. Rachel Berry is a wealthy teenager living in Poland in 1939. Noah is a 'dirty jew' liking on the streets. But as different as they seem they both have one thing in common: they're both unwanted from society.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere

Chapter 1- Rachel 1939

Rachel scurried along behind Yana, her nanny as they ran up the main staircase.

Usually, they would get in a large amount of trouble (Shelby had many rules, one of them being 'no one runs around the house': it was not proper), but no one was around to see so they had nothing to worry about.

"Quicker Rachel!" Yana said. Even for her old age, Yana was faster.

Rachel gave out an over dramatic groan.

"You knew I needed you by three at the latest! That awful swing music that you seem to always be listening to is much too distracting! It is nearly four thirty Rachel!" Rachel giggled "Yana, I know I'm late but time passes by so quickly when the music plays in my ears!"

They had reached Rachel's room. Yana swung the door open impatiently and tossed Rachel inside. Rachel flopped onto her big comfy king size bed with a 'thump'. Leaning back on her elbows, Rachel gave an annoyed Yana a cheeky grin.

"Yana, you know that getting ready will not take more than an hour, so what is the rush for? Tonight is no different from other parties" Rachel teased.

But her smile faded as Yana's face froze cold.

A small spark of fear raced down Rachel's back as Yana walked slowly over. Soon, their faces were inches apart. Yana's hand rose up, and before Rachel had any time to react, a sharp slap whipped her face. A high shriek escaped Rachel's lips. Another whip sent Rachel to the cold wooden floor. Intense pain filled her forehead, as thick red blood oozed down her face, in over her lips, and down her neck. Tears filled her eyes, blurring her sight as the pain worsened.

"No different?" Yana screamed down at Rachel as she got down on the floor. "No different?" she repeated as she shook Rachel back and fourth, ignoring the cracking of Rachel's neck "You stupid girl! Look at me Rachel! You are sixteen years old! Open your eyes and listen to what is happening all around you! Do you not understand how much danger you and your fathers are in? A hungry tank of sharks is beneath your feet!"

Rachel's loud sobs filled the silence as Yana released her painful grip.

"Rachel. Tonight is like none of the other parties you have had! You must look and be your best! You know that boy your fathers told you was coming tonight? The American? Well if he likes you he can take you away from here! He may be the path for either survival or death!" Louder sobs. "But he will not like you if you act like a six year old, and look like a slob!"

Silence filled the air. Rachel's face was now completely covered in blood, mixed with the salty tears.

"The Nazis won't come to Poland, Yana…We-we have nothing to worry about. He is just some new trend-."

"No Rachel! People agree with his ideas! They'll follow anyone who promises them a better life!" Yana took a breath. "He is real, Rachel. He has already taken over Austria and Czechoslovakia. People want him. People here want him. He is very strong and very dangerous…Please just work with me. It is life or a possible death."

Rachel's face had turned white under the bloody stains. It felt like someone had just set her whole body on fire. A new set of tears started to fill her eyes.

Yana got to her feet, pulling a broken Rachel with her.

"Now we must clean you up"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Puck 1939

Puck motioned for the others to cross the dim-lit street.

Hiding in the shadows of the August night, Sam and Blaine crossed. Finn followed awkwardly behind the other two.

He was new, and although he was very out of place, Puck hadn't refused his plead to join. Everyone had been in a similar position at one point, including Puck.

The boys formed a huddle, looking up expectantly at their leader. Puck smiled, thinking of the best, and most impressive way to form his announcement. But his excitement was building up inside, as his mask was still keeping it cool on the cover. He knew any second he could crack. Puck looked at his crew, a smirk spreading.

"Tonight boys, we're gonna strike jack-pot, so don't fuck up!" The guys nodded, still confused. Puck waited a few seconds to build the suspense, noticing how terrified Finn looked.

Finally, it was time. "Hold your hats; we're lifting a Berry Ball" Puck announced, grinning. The silent street was filled with cheering, as Sam and Blaine laughed, and patted Puck on the back.

"What is a 'Berry Ball?'"

The guys looked over to see Finn with a stupid expression on his face.

"What is a Berry Ball?" Blaine asked sarcastically, as if it was the most obvious answer "Are you kidding?"

Finn blushed, looking down as he kicked the large tree they were hiding behind.

Puck gave Blaine a warning look, and then put a re-assuring hand on Finn's shoulder.

"A 'Berry Ball' is what we like to call the huge parties one of the richest families in Warsaw holds every now and then" he clarified. Finn nodded for the tenth time in the last five minutes.

"Oh"

"But it's not just any party!" Blaine chimed in "It's the best of the best! There's gold, silver, food, drinks and music galore!"

"So you have been to one of these parties Blaine?" Finn asked.

Blaine's large grin shrunk as he blushed.

"Well, not yet…" he admitted.

Puck smiled, trying to avoid any conflict: "Well that will change tonight"

Blaine threw him a small smile for the save.

"But how will we get in?" Finn asked looking all of them up and down.

"We look like what we are: street bums" Puck through a large sack into the center of their circle.

"Voila"

Sam and the others reached down to find expensive looking suits with matching leather shoes. Along with the clothes, was a razor blade and some soap.

"How the hell did you get these?" Sam asked amazed by the loot.

"I have my sources" Puck replied "Now there's a pond near here, let's go wash off"

'If only they knew' he thought to himself as the guys headed down the hill.


End file.
